lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 793
Report #793 Skillset: Music Skill: New:Reprise Org: Cantors Status: Completed May 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1+3. Problem: There is currently no satisfactory method for a bard to perform a reverse in stanza aside of the stanza loss associated with Starhymn's AvengingAngel and GuardianAngel. It is felt there is an imbalance because of this. This report aims to address the problem. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a new skill REPRISE into the Music skillset. This would be used in the following fashion: PERFORM REPRISE - It will require both balance and equilibrium and will have a 3.25 second loss of equilibrium associated with it. Further, it will cost 1P to perform a reprise. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Cause REPRISE to consume a 2.75 second loss of equilibrium with a 1P cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Any of the above solutions, but add the skill into each bard specialisation skillset. Player Comments: ---on 5/7 @ 21:29 writes: Sol1 supported, enables fugue to still be effective in combat( Balance time on fugue is around 2s). ---on 5/7 @ 21:44 writes: For the sake of completeness, please take into account that both AvengingAngel and GuardianAngel are on a 3.75 second balance (This is with +2 to eq.) ---on 5/7 @ 22:05 writes: Also, despite the addition of solution 3, it would be greatly preferred if this new proposed skill actually be added directly into each bard specific skillset rather than into Music. It certainly makes a lot more sense themetically, although I can appreciate the extra work this would take. ---on 5/8 @ 05:07 writes: Supported. Stick it somewhere after refrain and sustain. (If you can think of renaming it something that ends in '-ain', that'd be great too!) ---on 5/8 @ 06:43 writes: I will also settle for Repriseain. ---on 5/9 @ 13:51 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 5/9 @ 22:43 writes: There is nothing in the solutions that indicates what the skill will actually do, and I'm not exactly sure what you're going for here. Will this be exactly as if you could play fugue adagio at yourself, one stanza? Will this be more than one stanze? Will it be forceable, should the enemy divine your song name? Please clarify solution 1 with skill function. ---on 5/10 @ 05:03 writes: It's described in the Problem. Logically, it would be like performing the song forward, or refraining, mechanically speaking, but take 1p and send your song backwards one stanza instead of forward or redoing the current one. ---on 5/10 @ 17:41 writes: No, the goal is described in the problem. It's easy to assume what he wanted the skill to do, but no one can profess to be able to read his mind. Would this cause the effects you've imbued in to come into effect? How would it act if you reprised back onto a targeted skill? ---on 5/10 @ 22:24 writes: To quickly clarify: Performing a reprise would be a single stanza regression. It would be subject to the usual restrictions on any balance type skill. I would see no major problem with it being forceable. As for already imbued effects, a bards song would act like it always has done, in that you would lose any imbued effect above your current stanza. Performing a reprise back onto a targeted skill will not be possible. Should you have a targeted effect in place and attempt to perform a reprise, it will simply fail without consuming a balance. ---on 5/12 @ 16:50 writes: I know that we used to be able to fugue our own songs backward but that was changed to no longer be possible. I don't remember the reason for it though. ---on 5/15 @ 21:14 writes: Solution 3 is a given, if accepted, since you need the specs to be able to play songs. Solution 1, 1p with a longer than normal eq recovery time. ---on 5/19 @ 00:38 writes: Solution 1 is fine